tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Trowa
"Beasts only bare their fangs at enemies. They are true to their feelings." NAME: Trowa GENDER: Male PRONOUNS: He/Him/His ORIENTATION: Homosexual BIRTHDATE: Early Winter 2748 AGE: 19 as of 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Green Weyrling WING: N/A APPEARANCE Trowa is a rather handsome fellow despite his claims to the contrary. His eyes are a light glass green and his skin is lightly tanned from spending so much time outside. His hair is a lovely chestnut brown kept short in the back and long in the front, falling to his chin and covering the right side of his face. Slender of build, he doesn't look as strong as he is, but he's all muscle from years of working with runnerbeasts. He tends to dress rather plainly, mostly in practical work clothes, but his clothing is always in good repair and he tries to keep his appearance neat when not working. PERSONALITY: Trowa is very much an observer rather than a participant in the game of life. While not anti-social, he doesn't go out of his way to interact with people, preferring them to come to him when they need something. He won't blow people off, however. He was raised with good manners and knows very well how to tell someone to shove off in not so many words, but he will engage in small talk from time to time if the mood suits him. He can come off as brusque to others, especially when people bother him when he doesn’t want to be bothered. He is incredibly patient, both in social and combat situations. He's able to keep control of his emotions to remain calm and analyze a situation before acting. If you can get past his mask, it becomes apparent that Trowa is really very kind. He is aware of the necessity for violence in defense of the Weyr or of others, but he is capable of mercy when it is warranted. He will not take an innocent life for any reason. He has a way with animals that borders on savant. Just about any beast is tame under his hand and he has many wild friends of the furred and feathered variety, perhaps even more so than human. Music is one of his other loves, and while he was never formally trained, he's decent enough on the flute as a hobby. FAMILY: Tranin- Father Morrow- Mother Catriana- Older Sister HISTORY: Trowa was born at Keroon into a small family. His father Tranin was an experienced runnerbeastcrafter assisted from time to time by his wife Morrow. He tended toward breeding and training of runnerbeasts while his wife preferred the healing aspect of the craft. They had an older daughter, Catriana, who despite being only a few years older than her brother, doted on him just as his mother did. From the moment he could walk Trowa was exposed to runners. At first he simply spent his days in the stables with his parents, but as he got older he was given more responsibilities; chores like mucking out stalls and grooming the runners. Most of his time was spent with the animals rather than children his own age, but he preferred it that way. He liked the runners better than people, finding them easier to understand and get along with. Though his father bred racers, his preference was with the draft runners. There was something inspiring about such a large animal moving so gracefully that touched his heart in a profound way. He began experimenting with trick riding around age thirteen much to his mother and sister's horror ('he could break his neck!'). He enjoyed the challenge despite the danger, refusing to quit even after he broke his arm; he simply became more cautious. He'd never planned to make a living from such stunts, only going so far as to tricks at gathers for a few spare marks. A few months after his seventeenth nameday, Trowa was with his father to deliver some runners to Fort when he was Searched. He had no aspirations to become a rider, but a gut feeling told him to stay, so he did. He assisted with the runners between clutches, perfectly content to wait and see if he would be chosen. His waiting paid off as he was chosen by Green Yasogamith in the fall of 2767 during the hatching of Serapheth's Seeker's clutch. Dragon: Category:Fort Weyr Category:Greenriders